Say That You Want Me
by spazzgirl
Summary: "Tell me Maka, tell me the words I want to hear," he whispered hotly.Maka had always been a good girl, until now. One-shot, Lime ahead and my first Soul Eater story, so read at your own risk XD. SoulxMaka story. PWP/porn without plot


**Say That You Want Me**

**Hello everyone! This is going to be my first attempt of writing a Soul Eater lime and the pairing is SoulxMaka yeah! *dances around* **

**Anyways I normally never write um smut one-shots for other animes, except Naruto (yay for NaruSaku 8D), so this is my first time writing one XD. Reason this is being written is that MissySmithy suggested that I should write a Soul Eater lemon, but it's not going to be a lemon just a lime or sort of a lemon *is confused* **

**Both Soul and Maka shall be 18 in this one-shot, well all in all every character in my one-shots are 18 unless I feel like changing the age LOL. They will be majorly OOC so beware *makes scary ghost sounds***

**To be honest I was originally going to have this one-shot a NaruSaku one in part of my lemon drabble story "Hot" so yeah lol, this idea came to me this morning, yeah don't ask XD.**

**This will be a PWP or a porn without plot story, I haven't written one of those in a while *twirls around***

**Disclaimer: If I own Soul Eater, the anime would've been longer, and I would make Soul and Maka go at it like two bunnies in heat….**

**The title was inspired by "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis, the song is just an orgasmic bliss *sighs happily***

**Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>She had always been a good girl<p>

Such a good girl

A pure girl with the Grigori Soul

So why

Why now did her good girl personality have to be the same when it came to sex?

"Ah," Maka had let out a stifle cry of pleasure as Soul's callous hands caressed the side of her body.

"Such a good girl Maka," another cry escaped from her lips as Soul's shark like teeth nipped the shell of her ear.

She gripped his shirt as he began to grind against her they were on the couch, with Soul sitting up against the arm rest. Her body was quaking with unimaginable pleasure, if they're on the couch sitting Maka most definitely would've have a hard time trying to stand. Her breathing became unsteady as Soul's fingers would brush gently against her sides, she could feel him move his hands underneath her skirt, a gasp escaped from her lips as his left hand stroke the inside of her thigh while the right hand stroked her cover entrance.

Maka could feel his hot breath brushing against her skin as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Her body became stiff as Soul's tongue began to brush against her soft delicate skin. Her body shivered in delight as she felt his tongue tasting her mindlessly her right hand buried itself in his snow white hair.

"Ah Soul," she felt one of his hand push her underwear to the side and one of his fingers enter her entrance. Maka bit her lip as his index finger stroke her inner walls, her grip on his shirt tighten as his middle finger entered seconds later, she let out a gasp as both fingers began to move inside of her.

"Such a good girl," Soul whispered hotly in her ear, "Tell me how much you want this."

She didn't know how much longer she would last if he continued to talk this way to her, Maka loved the way Soul sounded with his velvet and husky voice, the way he talked to her was enough to make her come right on the spot. Maka felt like her brain was turning into mush especially the way he was treating her, she let out a cry of pleasure as his thumb brushed against her sensitive nub.

"Show me Maka, show me how much you want this," he knew that she wouldn't last any longer, his fingers still stroking her inner walls and his thumb occasionally brushing against her clitoris. "Be a good girl and show me Maka," he let an animalistic growl, causing Maka to grind against his fingers, god the way he talked turned her on so much.

"S-Soul," with that a loud cry of pleasure escaped her lips as her release came.

"Good girl," he whispered huskily in her ear.

Maka felt like her body was on fire as she came on his fingers, Soul could feel her heavy labor breathing as she rested against the crook of his neck. She lout a moan of protest as Soul slipped his fingers out of her. He lifted her chin up so he could look into those beautiful emerald eyes of hers, Soul could easily see the overwhelming lust in her eyes, and so he smirked.

"Soul," Maka blushed as he stared into her eyes.

The demon scythe weapon grinded against her causing Maka to let out another moan, "Tell me Maka, tell me the words I want to hear."

"Ah Soul," she felt his clothed erection brushing against her, "Soul please."

"Please what," he gave her a smug grin.

Maka knew he was teasing her, usually she would ignore his teasing, but this time was different, oh how much she wanted him so badly. "Please Soul I need."

"What do you need Maka," he held her hips as he thrusted up against her. "Tell me what you need."

"Soul I need," she could feel herself succumbing to her desires, her desires to be with him as one. "Soul I need you."

He nipped her neck as she said those words, "Such a good girl Maka," she could feel that smug grin of his as he began to have his way with her.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes I know it's short but it's whatever XD. I apologize for any grammatical errors and anything in this one-shot that didn't make sense. Honestly I sort of felt embarrassed to write this, like I said I normally write one-shots for Naruto and not for other animes. <strong>

**This sort of took a different direction from what I had, I normally was going to have Maka say "Please make love to me," and with Soul saying, "No tell me the words I want to hear," and Maka would answer, "Soul please fuck me," but I felt like that would've made the story a bit iffy…..**

**I didn't want to turn this into a lemon so you all get a lime *waves flag* anyways I would love to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
